The Six and The Strawberry
by dftreaper
Summary: Grimmjow is the new kid, and is all alone, and Ichigo has started the new school year late. What will happen when an unlikely friendship evolves? Highschool AU. Yaoi. No like, no read. Revised!
1. Tealhaired Hoodlum

**Warning: Grimmichi, don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams**

**Summary: Grimmjow is new, and Ichigo started school late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!!**

* * *

The door was pushed aside, and a wave of students shuffled their way through, the din of chatter and stomping feet washing over the silent Grimmjow in waves. Someone giggled loudly and Grimmjow thought it was the chestnut-haired girl* with the nice breasts. Students trundled to their desks, not keen on their school day starting.

The door slid open, and a petite woman with short black hair and glasses stepped through, talking animatedly to a surly orange-haired kid Grimmjow had never seen before. The woman, who Grimmjow now recognized as the teacher he had never really looked at before (she teaches math, and Grimmjow _hates_ math), had walked over to her desk and was ruffled through a sheaf of papers.

She handed the boy a thick packet, before turning to the class and clearing her throat.

"Class!" the teacher announced. "We have a new student. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. If I may pry, Kurosaki, would you tell us all why you are starting so late? You were here last year, I recall."

Ichigo's scowl melted into a neutral expression and he replied, "My father owns the local Kurosaki Clinic, and there was a fire. He asked me to help rebuild."

"Everything back in order then?"

"Yes, sensei." Ichigo nodded politely.

"Good. You may take your seat beside Grimmjow. The hoodlum with the blue hair." She pointed. Grimmjow's ears perked at the mention of his name and noticed the new kid making his way over. He raised a bright eyebrow as he looked the kid up and down. _Hmm…_ he thought. _He's pretty fuckin' hot. _Grimmjow's eyes settled on the boys face. _He's got a good jaw line, too…_*

Ichigo's frown returned to its rightful perch on his face the second he turned away from the teacher. He sat down and propped his face in his palms, pretending to listen as his thoughts became wayward. He surveyed the class room, noticing several of his friends from last year- only Tatsuki and Chizuru were absent- before his eyes settled on Grimmjow. _Hoodlum, huh…_

Grimmjow felt eyes on his face and turned to look at Ichigo. Their eyes connected and Grimmjow smiled naughtily. Ichigo blushed and turned his face away. Grimmjow smirked and turned his gaze back to the teacher. _Nice eyes…_

* * *

Ichigo sat with his back to the rest of the school, body hidden by a large tree. He picked at his bento and his thoughts turned toward a certain teal-haired someone. _Grimmjow…strange name_. He brought his chopsticks to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Grimmjow rounded a corner and spotted his orange-haired –_Ichigo-_ classmate. He veered his course to the left, approaching the tree. He got within shouting distance when he heard a feminine voice.

"Kurosaki-kun!" the voice called. Stopping, he turned and spotted that chick with big boobs, the nerdy guy with glasses, the red-head with the tattoos, and the short black- haired girl, the other chick with _bigger_ boobs, the weird short kid, the tall dark guy, and the fruit hanging back with the bald one. Moments after she yelled the name did that guy with brown hair who's always crying, with the short black-haired dude (whom, Grimmjow is beginning to think, is morphed to the crying guy) following him.

"Iiiiiichiiiigooooo!" The brown-haired kid yelled. _What was his name again? Asono something?_ He watched as the large group of kids gathered around his classmate, bombarding them with questions about what he's actually been doing, because, _really_, the clinic's been rebuild for a few weeks now. He redirected his path and walked away.

Ichigo caught a flash of the teal hair and stared at Grimmjow's retreating back.

"Kurosaki-kun," Someone waved a hand in his face. He looked up.

"What is it, Inoue?" He asked.

"You were spacing out, Kurosaki- kun!" The girl giggled.

"Oh, sorry, Inoue," He said.

* * *

_I hate gym!_ Grimmjow thought, shoving his hands moodily in his pockets. His eyes searched the field for something remotely interesting, finally spotting the new kid. Maybe he didn't hate it so much after all…

It had already been a week since Ichigo had first been introduced to the class, and Grimmjow had to say, something about the kid spiked his interest in a way no one had done before. Though, they hadn't talked as of late. _I think I'll change that, _Grimmjow thought, smirking, formulating a diabolical scheme as he walked around the track. His eyes inevitably landed on Ichigo, using the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow. Their eyes met again and Ichigo slowly lowered his shirt. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that and Ichigo smirked. The orange head turned on his heal and walked slowly, dragging his feet, waiting for Grimmjow to catch up.

Grinning slightly, Grimmjow caught up to the smaller boy. "Kurosaki Ichigo," the boy said. Grimmjow found himself turning skeptical eyes on the boy. Ichigo didn't look up but said, "yea, yea, 'strawberry'."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yea, laugh it up, Chuckles." Ichigo retorted. "Let's here yours then."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques"

"Pfft. And you're laughing at my name. Right," Grimmjow nudged the boy's shoulder playfully, and Ichigo retaliated, poking Grimmjow in the temple. Grimmjow brushed Ichigo's the boy's hand away. Ichigo shivered.

Grimmjow smirked.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Moi: Okay, I'm so sorry this chapter was so short but I was having trouble getting it off the ground. I'm gonna try not to jump right into the smut, because I want them to interact more and get a feel for each other. So probably around chapter four or five is when smut will ensue.**

**Grimmjow: I gotta wait that long ta bang the strawberry?! What the hell!!**

**Moi: Okay, well, I shall end this for now, but stick around for chapter two! I will try my best to update super fast!! Please review, and thank you for reading!!**

**Owari.**


	2. Gym Class Introduction

**Warning: GrimmIchi. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams**

**Summary: ****Grimmjow is new, and Ichigo started school late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!!**

**

* * *

**

What had been officially been dubbed as the Gym Class Introduction was fifteen days old.

Their conversations were boisterous, filled with jabs, and jokes, and flailing arms. Though, on the rare occasion that they exhausted all their energy, Ichigo would recite Shakespeare, his favourite passages or sonnets, and Grimmjow would listen attentively, delighted shivers playing their way down his back.

On this particular day though, it was silent, on top of the roof. No one was there but the two of them.

It was long after school had ended, and all the other students had gone home. Ichigo's eyes were glued to the sunset, the soft peach and pink where the blue melted its way into a fluid red, while Grimmjow's bright blue gaze rested on Ichigo's face.

Grimmjow rested his chin in his hand, letting his thoughts fly where they would.

He never felt like this about anyone before. _Why now? Why this kid?_ He didn't have an answer to his questions, but what he did was that this kid was the only one who had ever been able to make him feel like this.

And he liked it. He liked being able to be Grimmjow not **Grimmjow**. He was still jerky and perverted and a total bastard, but he was…different, somehow, around this kid. He watched Ichigo watch the sunset, and he smiled a little.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was watching him watch the sun's slow decent. But, he stayed silent, knowing that if the blue-haired man wanted something he would address it. He sighed and swiveled his eyes slowly to meet the other's electric gaze. Grimmjow raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

Grimmjow snorted. "'Cause yer starin' at the fuckin' _sun_."

Ichigo made a face, and turned around, leaning against the rail, arms haphazardly dangling over. They sat in amused silence, smirks playing at the corners of their mouths.

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye and sighed inaudibly. He knew he had feelings for Grimmjow, but if the other boy had feelings for him, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the intensity of his feelings was seemingly astounding, even to him.

He looked at Grimmjow, face upturned to the sky, trying to spy the first tendrils of night. His eyes softened. There it was again, this feeling. It came whenever he looked at Grimmjow, and never seemed to completely leave. No matter what he was doing, Grimmjow always occupied some part of his mind. He knew what this was, he just wasn't sure if it was the real thing, or just some fleeting emotion. He was okay with it, he supposed, but he wasn't sure that Grimmjow would be.

All the same, it was still weird. He hadn't opened up to anyone as quickly as he had with Grimmjow.

_I mean_, _sure, me and Rukia are close, and it didn't take that long for us to get like that. But she's like a sister. And Grimmjow is…different. I don't see him as a sibling. The way I feel about Grimmjow is totally different that the way I feel about Rukia and Karin and Yuzu. But, at the same time, it's different than how I feel about, like, Inoue or Sado or Uryuu. I like Grimmjow, a lot, and whenever I think of the possibility that he doesn't like me back how I like him, I just…ugh! I don't even wanna think about it. _Peering over at Grimmjow again, Ichigo smiled a little.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo look at him, and kept his eyes trained on the sky. He always got a little rush when he knew Ichigo was looking at _him_.

There was something about the kid. Grimmjow couldn't name it; whether it was his intensity, his looks, his mind, his voice. He doubted he would ever know. _As long as I get to spend forever trying to figure it out. _

There was that thought again! He's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! No one can make Grimmjow Jaegerjaques go mushy! The only problem is, Ichigo can. _But, why, damn it?! _He knew he felt something for this kid, and that was fine. He just never felt this close, this attached, this…this…-_ What the hell is this feeling anyway?!_ Grimmjow raged in the sanctity of his mind. _I mean, I like the kid, but how the fuck much?! I mean, hell, I can't go thirty seconds without his face poppin' in my head! And I miss him all the time! I never miss people! I mean, this can't be normal!_

A small voice in the back of his mind was shouting at him not to question possibly the best thing that's ever happened to him, but he couldn't help even after feeling so frustrated about not being able to answer any of the questions he posed on himself, he was still content. Content just to see the kids face, or hear his voice, or see that scowl, or that cocky smirk. Any time he was near Ichigo, or even thought about him, something in his chest would flutter, and he'd wish the sight of stunning orange hair and chocolate eyes would never leave him. He let his thoughts die down, still slightly distracted by what was – in his opinion- their somewhat disturbing nature.

Ichigo shivered lightly, and Grimmjow caught the movement from the corner of his vision. _Guess it is gettin' kinda cold, now I think 'bout it. _He ran his hands up his own equally bare arms.

"Yer place or mine," Grimmjow asked.

"Huh?" was the reply. _Does he mean…_

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm kinda fuckin' cold, so, you wanna go back ta yer place, or mine?"

_Oh…_"Yours. I don't wanna make you face what's living at my house."

"The fuck?"

"My dad's fucknuts" Ichigo sighed, pointing a finger at his head, swiveling it in an erratic circle.

Grimmjow raised a blue brow, "Whatever," he snorted. "Let's go then." He pushed himself off the rail. Shoving his hands in his pants pockets, he walked to the stair way door. Waiting for Ichigo to get close, he opened the door for him and made a "go ahead" motion with his hand. Ichigo gave him an odd look, but walked through the door.

"Ladies first," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo growled and Grimmjow just laughed.

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

**Moi: Heehee. Okay, so that was chapter two, and I think I changed my mind. I think smut will take place in the end of three or four. I haven't made up my mind yet. But I do wish to say thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are!! But it really does help with story production. So please, read and review!! My hugs and thanks, -Obsession.**


	3. Grimmjow's Charming Abode

**Warning: Yaoi. Smut. GrimmIchi. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams.**

**Summary: ****Grimmjow is new, and Ichigo started school late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!!**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow jammed the key into the lock, opening the door. He tugged off his shoes, and not waiting for Ichigo, walked in and plopped down on the sofa. Walking in Ichigo closed the door behind him, sitting down in an armchair, he says, "Bro, this place is a mess." He wrinkled his nose sarcastically to emphasize his point. Grimmjow snorted,"If it bugs ya that much, why don't _you _clean it. I sure as hell ain't got a reason ta do it. Why's it bug ya so much anyway?" Ichigo shrugged. "I'm used to a clean house since my sisters like our house keeper. She cleans every room in the house and does all the laundry. Funny, though, 'cause no one ever asks her to…ever since… Mom…she…she kinda took up the roll." By the time he finished, his eyes were downcast.

"Ya OK?" Grimmjow asked. He nodded. Getting up, he walked over to the brooding lump on his chair and put a hand on the orange spikes. _soft… _Ichigo glanced up at him, question in his eyes. "Come on, quit cryin' ya pansy."

"I'm not crying, you dick!"

"Fuck you," was the sardonic retort.

_I wish…_ "Ha! You wish."

_Hell yea I do. _"Psh. You couldn't get me even if you tried!"

_Don't rub it in. "I wouldn't wanna try!"_

_Don't remind me… _"Whatever floats yer boat, Berry."

_You do. "_Bastard."

_I know. I'm sorry._ "You like it." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly.

_I really do_ "Oh yea. You caught me Grimmjow. You're sooo right. I _absolutely love_ the fact that you're an ass-face." He sniggered. As a result, Grimmjow flipped him the bird, "Smart ass." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the newsflash, Blue-boy." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo was standing now, and Grimmjow got right up in the orange haired boys space.

"Berry," he said lowly. A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine.

"Blue-Boy." He said tilting his face up to look into the other's electric gaze. He found a mock glare pointed in his direction. A staring contest evolved and the seconds crawled by. Their stares softened until they had both unknowingly gotten lost in the other's eyes.

Grimmjow's eyes stayed rooted to those of his companions. He'd never gotten lost in someones eyes before. _Is this why? 'Cause I can stand to look at him like this? Is this why I feel this way 'bout him? I have a feelin' that if I keep lookin' I can find what in lookin' for… I don't wanna stop lookin'…never… I want him ta stay with me. _The seconds turned to minutes and the two were suspended in their own reality, standing not but two inches from one another. _I wanna-_

Ichigo saw the softness of Grimmjow's eyes and a warm feeling spread through his chest. His heart jumped as he saw a flicker of determination in the blue eyes and Grimmjow leaned closer. His eyes were closed and his breath ghosted over Ichigo's face. His pulse quickened even further. Their lips were a hair's breadth apart, and all he had to do was inch forward. He did.

Their lips connected and a shock spread through their bodies. Starting from their connected lips and not ending until it reached the tips of slender fingers and the bottoms of socked feet. Grimmjow's eyes shot open. When had he… all he could remember was thinking he wanted to kiss-_ahh, so that's when._ Having figured this out, he closed his eyes and applied more pressure. Breathing deeply through his nose, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, fisting a hand in the blue hair. Feeling hands slide to his waist, he relaxed, parting his lips, allowing his tongue to twine with Grimmjow's. Running over pointed teeth and skimming over top of the other's muscle, Ichigo let his tongue wander Grimmjow's mouth, tasting every corner, before the blue haired one began to return the teasing gestures. The kiss evolved into a mutual give and take, each exploring their counterpart's mouth. Grimmjow found Ichigo tasted like…well…he wasn't sure, but it was definitely something akin to bananas and coconuts, and to Ichigo's delight Grimmjow tasted like black berries.

Breaking apart after several minutes, both surprised they lasted that long and still a smidge shocked about what had occurred. They're eyes connected, their shock reflected, and that familiar tingle ran through them, very much like that first day. _Two weeks. Wow. It seems hella longer. Damn. _

"Damn," Grimmjow said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Was that the first time ya've done sumthin' like that with someone?" Ichigo mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo's cheeks were dusted with pink.

"I said, that was my first kiss, bastard."Ichigo huffed. Grimmjow said nothing. After a few moments of silence, Ichigo looked up to find his comrade studying a wall and avoiding his eyes. Ichigo gaped. "No…" when Grimmjow crossed his arms and just kept staring at the wall, Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little. "Don't tell me…that was your first kiss too?" Grimmjow turned his head farther away, chin touching his shoulder.

"Kinda…" Grimmjow muttered.

"Wudda you mean 'kinda'?" Ichigo arched and eyebrow. Grimmjow looked down at his feel

"I…..I didn't… didn't give it willingly…" he refused to meet Ichigo's gaze. An orange eyebrow came down into a frown.

"What?" he asked.

"My, uh, my landlord," He gulped, and continued. "He…kinda…well…_took_ it. He said it was 'cause I was a liability to him by not payin' my rent on time…" Grimmjow trailed off as the memory replayed in his mind.

* * *

_**A rough hand caught his jaw and held him still. A mouth connected with his own. His back was military straight and his eyes were wide. When his mind processed what was going on, the attack on his mouth, his vocals managed to project the protest his mind was fervently sending. He made a noise in the back of his throat. It was far weaker than he would have liked. And, suddenly, he was being shoved carelessly away, back slamming into the wall.**_

**"**_**Now, Grimmjow, remember what has transpired the next time you are too lazy to get up and send me the check." The man swept from the room, glasses glinting warningly at Grimmjow as the man closed the door. He sank to the floor and put his head to his knees, burying his face in the crooks of his elbows.**_

* * *

Ichigo's mouth stood open slightly. He had no idea what to say. He stood, rooted to the spot, Grimmjow still avoiding his eyes. Finally, blue met brown with a look that said, _that's the one thing nobody knew._ They stared at each other for a moment, and Ichigo made his way over to Grimmjow. Uncrossing Grimmjow's arms for him, he stood, looking up at the taller boy.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo took the face above him into his hands. "That wasn't a first kiss. A first kiss is what we just did. When I can reach up," he brushed his lips lightly against Grimmjow's. "And you won't jerk away or be afraid of what's gonna happen next. What that bastard took wasn't your first kiss. He gave you something. Something to fear ya, but he made it so that when you get your _real_ first kiss, you cherish it all the more, 'cause it's hiding the memory of what that stupid nameless fuck did." Grimmjow stood there, staring at the orange- haired boy.

"I…" he didn't know what to say to that. So he settled for wrapping his arms around the smaller frame. "Thanks, Ichi." He whispered into the bright hair. As he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his waist, he smiled deviously. Unfolding the boy's arms, he leaned down and wrapped them around his own neck, settling his hands on Ichigo's hips; he pressed his lips to the other boy's. Lids dropped over chocolate eyes and he pushed back into the kiss. Lifting the strawberry up by the captive hips, Grimmjow began to 

slowly trudge to his bedroom. Ichigo moaned at the sudden movement and wrapped his legs around the man carrying him. Grimmjow's kiss slowed and became gentle, running his hand up Ichigo's spine. The kiss didn't break. Grimmjow's knees hit the bed, and he slowly turned around. Carefully, he sat down on the bed, leaning back until his back touched the comforter. Ichigo, now straddling Grimmjow's waist, broke the kiss for air, and whispered, "Grimm."

Grimmjow moaned and pulled Ichigo into another kiss, the berry's elbows braced of either side of the teal hair. Sliding his hands down the sides of the orange hair's keeper, Grimmjow slipped his fingers inside the snug fitting t-shirt. Ichigo shivered, and detached his mouth in favor of sliding his tongue along the jaw in front of him, letting it drag behind the ear, and down the throat, to latch onto the junction where Grimmjow's neck and shoulder meet. He heard his companions breath hitch and a wave of excitement and passion passed through him. Gently grazing his teeth over the spot he was sucking on, he heard Grimmjow let out a slight sound of pleasure. Said persons hands were traveling up and down his torso, palms dragging over nipples and nails over abs and the contours of his ribs. He heard his own moans and moved back to the mouth he just left. They kissed slowly, letting their tongues dance and rub over each other. Deliberately pulling the tight fitting garment from the top half of his body, he leaned down and kissed whatever skin became available as he removed Grimmjow's own shirt.

Blue eyes were locked on the tangerine hair and a breathy half-moan escaped him. Finally pulling the shirt over Grimmjow's head, he bent and locked their lips again. Grimmjow took his turn, removing belts and unbuckling jeans. Grinding his hips down, he elicited groans from both parties as hard-ons rubbed together. Finally moving off of the taller male, Ichigo painstakingly dawdled while removing his and Grimmjow's pants, along with the hindering fabric dubbed boxers. Bare flesh rubbed together and appreciative moans sounded from them both. Ichigo still on top, they adjusted so Grimmjow's head rested against the overly fluffy pillows. Sinking down onto the lying form under him, Ichigo busied himself creating a dark bruise where it would clearly be seen over the uniform shirts.

Grimmjow panted heavily, dipping three fingers into his own mouth, withdrawing then when he was sure they would drip saliva. Reaching over, he rubbed a slick finger around the boy's entrance. Ichigo shivered visibly pushing back slightly even as he brought a pink nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue lightly tease the already coiled nub. Both of them were painfully hard now, and Grimmjow let his hips grind upward, their arousals bumping enticingly. Ichigo gasped around the nipple in his mouth as Grimmjow continued the movement as he lightly slipped a finger into Ichigo. The orange one bit his lip slightly at the not-necessarily-painful intrusion.

"Relax, Ichi." He said, rubbing a nose in the spiky hair. He felt the boy taking a deep breath in response to his warning. He slid the finger further, pumping firmly. He felt a second finger being added and winced. Ok, now it was starting to hurt a little… Grimmjow made a scissoring motion with his fingers, his free hand going up to rub the orange hair in an attempt to get the strawberry to relax a bit more. It worked, if only a bit. Well, until Grimmjow added a third finger.

"Sonnuva-!" he swore. He forced himself to relax taking in deep breaths. He gasped as the fingers hit a bundle of nerves. "Oh, God," he whimpered. "Grimmjow." Grimmjow smirked. _I'll hafta _

'_member that._ "We ain't got nuthin' ta use," he panted out. Deeming Ichigo as prepared as he could be, he withdrew. Ichigo puled at the loss of the sensation. "Guess I can help with that." He replied, scooting down Grimmjow's legs. He lightly brushed the erection, and Grimmjow let a small noise escape. Staring down at the head beneath his nose, Ichigo opened his mouth and licked the tip. He heard a gasp from Grimmjow. Sliding the organ into his mouth, he focused on coating it in saliva. Electric eyes were watching the scene play out. Seeing himself sliding between the boy's lips. The offending person's eyebrows still slightly furrowed concentration. He threw his head back when he felt a wet appendage squirm along the vein on the underside. Groaning deeply, his hands went to the orange hair hovering over his groin. He growled when Ichigo left the shaft. Scooting upwards again, he raised himself up on his knees, positioning himself over the hard member. Placing his hand on the glistening sex, he guided himself onto it. He inhaled sharply as the head cleared, he stilled, letting himself adjust. Gingerly, he slid himself the rest of the way down, sheathing Grimmjow deeply inside him.

He felt hands grab the ones resting on the strawberry's thighs, and laced the fingers with his own. Using the hands as a brace, Ichigo pulled up, leaving only the head still inside him. He gasped as he fell back down. Bending his elbows, Grimmjow obtained his lover's lips in a gentle caress. Rotating his hips, he kept his lips on Grimmjow's. Releasing Ichigo's hands, and sliding them to the berry's hips, stopping his movements. Ichigo shot him a questioning look, whimpering as Grimmjow pulled out. Sitting on his knees, Grimmjow sat Ichigo in his lap, the smaller man's legs wrapped around his waist. He entered the strawberry swiftly, but not harshly. Curling his arms around Grimmjow's neck he rested his nose on the other's, and they began to rock together. Gasps and pants turning into moans. Hands on shoulders, Ichigo raised himself higher and slammed down harder. Screaming out as he pounded his prostate. Hands bruising Ichigo's hips, Grimmjow latched his mouth onto the hollow above the two collar bones, sucking violently, and biting every so often. Upon hearing his partner's moans increasing in volume and constancy, he took his mouth from the smaller's neck. Hands tightened on his shoulders and he let out a long, drawn out groan, speeding up the pace.

"Oh, God, all mighty, Ichi, ya feel good." He groaned. Ichigo's pants and moans in his ear sent a shiver down his spine and his grip on the slim hips tightened fractionally.

"Fuck, Grimm, fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, God," Ichigo managed through the unbearable waves of pleasure and desire flowing through him. The heat coiled tight, low in his abdomen, and as soon as a hand circled his erection, his hand gripped the broad shoulders; drawing blood with a vice like grip. He came. Muscles squeezing around Grimmjow's cock, and Ichigo's scream of ecstasy pushed him over the edge, and he shot his seed into his lover, with a long growl deep in his throat. Thrusting once more he moaned as Ichigo's rigid muscles relaxed. A shiver ran down the lean frame, traveling to Grimmjow's member, still inside him, causing the teal-haired one to gasp.

Coming down from their post-sex high was tough, as they were both inexperienced and virgins. Chests heaving together, Ichigo released his tight grip, hearing Grimmjow hiss. He kissed each bleeding shoulder apologetically, and slid himself off of Grimmjow to collapse onto the bed. Unfolding his legs from under himself, Grimmjow lay down and faced his lover. Their eyes met and Grimmjow smiled, 

pulling Ichigo against his chest, his arms around the orange-haired boy's shoulders. He felt arms encircle his waist and nuzzled the orange hair.

"G'night, Ichigo." Grimmjow muttered, putting a finger under Ichigo's chin, kissing him slowly.

"'Night, Grimm." Watching the top of the orange mop, Grimmjow heard Ichigo's breathing even out, signaling sleep. He smiled, content, and let drowsiness steal him, lulled to sleep by the warm body and the scent of peach shampoo.

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

**Moi: *Wipes sweat from face* whew. Ok, you waited a really long time for the chapter, but I hope it's worth it. Right, guys?**

**Grimm/Ichi: ZzZzZzZzZz**

**Moi: Oh. Heh. Right. Well, thanks for reading, and please review! Bye!**

**Owari.**


	4. Bed Sheets, Isshin, and Schitzo

**Warning: Yaoi. GrimmIchi. Fluff. Swearing. AU. **

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams.**

**Summary: Grimmjow is new and Ichigo started late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!**

**Recap of ages and grades:**

**Everyone in the story is 18 going on 19. Yes, even Aizen and Gin and all the Espada that I like enough to include. I know it's weird, but bear with me my dear readers. I also apologize for any OOC-ness, but I just picture Grimmjow being all cuddly and lovey dovey. And I know a lot of people like to see him as a bit of a man whore, like getting laid all the time, but I kinda picture him not really liking anybody enough to give his time. That's how he seems in the show, at least.**

_This is thoughts_

"_And this is over the phone."_

_**.:This is Shiro, Ichigo's hollow! But, in here, he's just an alternate personality. I made our Berry a tiny bit crazy. Heehee.:.**_

**And now, on to the story!!**

**

* * *

**

_"IIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOO!! DADDY MISSES YOU! WHEN WILL YOU BE HOME?!" _Ichigo held the phone at arm's length, and winced, waiting for the shouting stop. He sighed, annoyed. Grimmjow just stared at the phone incredulously, a blue eyebrow raised. Ichigo pulled the mobile back to his ear.

"Shut up, old man! I'm stayin' at a friend's! I'm coming by to get some clothes, then I'm leavin'!" he heard the phone being taken from his father and several thudding noises.

"_Ichi-nii!" _the twins chorused.

"Hey, Karin, Yuzu"

"_Onii-chan where are you?" _That was Yuzu.

"I'm at a friend's house, doing a school project" he could hear his father sobbing to his mother's poster and Karin mumbling something about their brother finally growing up.

"_Ichi-nii you need to stay with your school work." _the brown-haired girl admonished.

"I know Yuzu," he replied, smiling. She reminded him of their mom so much.

"_Will you be home for dinner?" _Karin, this time.

"No, I'm gonna stay the night. The projects doe on Monday. I'll be over in forty-five minutes to get some clothes, but then I'm coming back over here."

"_Bye Ichi-nii!" _they said. Pressing the "end" key, he jammed the phone back into his pocket. Turning to Grimmjow, he barely had time to blink before an arm around his waist pulled him against the older's chest.

"Ya leavin' me, my Berry?" he said, face close to Ichigo's. Leaning forward, Ichigo's hand slid up the other's chest, coming to rest on the back of Grimmjow's neck; the other arm's elbow resting on a broad shoulder, hand hanging uselessly in the air behind Grimmjow's back.

"Like I could," Ichigo snorted. They closed the last of the distance together, lips meeting and opening without having to be asked. Tongues peeked out of hiding places and reached out, twining and embracing, a mutual give and take, lapping at one another. The arm was replaced by hands wandering up and down his sides, finally stopping on his lower back, pulling him closer. His hand tightened on the Grimmjow's neck and the arm, once hanging useless, wrapped around bare shoulders. A growl emanated from Grimmjow, and a light moan from Ichigo was the response.

Pulling back and dragging Ichigo's bottom lip with him, Grimmjow dragged his open mouth up Ichigo's jaw line. Stopping at the ear, Grimmjow whispered huskily, "hurry back, my lovely Berry" Pulling away, Grimmjow repositioned his hands to Ichigo's hips, turning the smaller man around. Pressing his chest against a clothed back, he began to walk towards his front door, forcing the other to step with him. Pressing his lips to a smooth neck, Grimmjow opened the front door. Giving the orange head one last kiss, he let Ichigo depart. Leaning on the door frame, he watched as Ichigo walked down the short hallway, and waited for the elevator. As Ichigo stepped into the elevator, Grimmjow retreated into his apartment.

Grimmjow sighed, and wandered back to the bedroom. Remembering the previous night's…activities, he took the sheets from the bed and through them in the wash, depositing the comforter into a bin beside the dirty clothes. Walking into the kitchen, he took some leftovers from the fridge, storing them in the microwave and pressing the "cook" button. Reflecting on the fact that the "cook" button should say "nuke" instead, he went to the hall closet and pulled out an identical set of black silk sheets, with teal trimming, and a matching black comforter. Making the bead sloppily, he heard beep from the kitchen, signaling his food was now nuked.

* * *

As Ichigo walked a familiar root to his house, he couldn't help but be slightly happy at the turn of events. He hadn't even been aware of his infatuation with the teal haired hoodlum, up until a week 

and a half ago. He had long since resigned himself that his friend would not, in fact feel the same, and did his best to conceal them. So, as you can imagine, kissing, and fucking, in Grimmjow's flat has been quite a shock for our poor Ichigo. _I still can't believe it…_

_**.:Aww, king, ya ain't complainin' now, 're ya? I don' think Grimmjow would be ta happy 'bout that.:. **_a voice said. He really didn't need this now

_Shut up, Shiro!_

_**.:Ya wound me, aibou, ya really do.:. **_

_Go the fuck away!_

_**.:But, king, ya haven't let me out ta play in soo long!.:**_

_I'm ignoring you!_

_**.:Do whatever ya like, king, but jus' be careful, 'r I'll take yer fuckin' thrown.:.**_

Sighing as the voice finally let him alone; he looked up to see the gaudy sign of the clinic a few yards away. Walking up, he pulled open the door, side stepping his father's spinning kick.

"Hey, Karin, Yuzu!" he called, trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled open his closet, grabbing a pair of pants and a few shirts, and stuffing them in his school bag. Going into the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush. Stepping back down the stairs, he went into the kitchen to see his sisters.

"onii-chan!" Yuzu squealed, running up to hug her brother. "I made you and your friend some dinner! I thought you would be too busy to eat properly, and we both know onii-chan cant cook." She handed his a rather large sack of food. Chuckling, he ruffled her hair, "thanks, Yuzu." Turning around he saw Karin staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Ichi-nii." She snorted, rolling her eyes. Tapping her on the head, he received a fierce growl, and continued his way to the living room.

"Ichigo! GIVE YOUR LOVELY DADDY A HUG, MY WONDERFUL SON!" Isshin barreled towards his, arms outstretched. Ichigo stopped him with a kick to the face.

"Back off, ya crazy old fart!" tugging on his shoes, he waved to his sisters, and gave his father a parting kick. Exiting his house quickly, he heard his dad shouting at the poster of his late wife about how their children are growing up so fast. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he sped up once again.

* * *

Grimmjow's ears perked at the sound of a knock on his door, he grinned through a mouthful of rice. Swallowing hard he threw the bowl into the sink, and hurried toward to the door, peering through the peephole, he made sure it was Ichigo before yanking open the door and puling his strawberry lover into his arms.

"Grimm!" Ichigo squeaked. Pulling Ichigo's bag off the slim yet broad shoulder, Grimmjow fastened an arm around Ichigo's waist, and a hand on the tangerine head, yanking him close. The bag fell, almost immediately forgotten, at their feet. Grimmjow wasn't very surprised when Ichigo's mouth found his roughly. I mean, remembering back to yesterday, he _was_ surprised that his berry would be so aggressive…and how well he concealed his limp that morning. Opening his mouth to _Ichigo's_ seeking tongue, he let his eyes flitter shut and kicked the door shut on the girls who were watching them in the hall way. Later Ichigo would blush furiously and ask why Grimmjow didn't, in fact, think it was a good idea not to tell him they had an audience, but, right now, he was currently wondering his chances of getting _Grimmjow _to _bottom_ this time, as he backed them into the bedroom.

**

* * *

**

**Omake:**

**Moi: Hello everyone! Well, that was a fun chapter, heehee! But, since Ichigo and Grimmjow are busy, we have a special guest!**

**Ishida: *pushes glasses up* Why am I here?**

**Moi: 'Cause yer cute!**

**Ishida: *blushes* Ah. I see. Arigoto.**

**Moi: Aww!**

**Kurotsuchi: *leer***

**Ishida: *hides* Eeep!**

**Moi: Kuritsuchi! Down! Hey, yer not even in this chapter! Get outta here.**

**Kurotsuchi:*grumbles and walks away* fine…**

**Moi: He's gone. You can come out now.**

**Ishida: *clears throat and pushes glasses up* Uhm, arigoto, for…that,**

**Moi:*giggles* Yer welcome! Would you like ta do the honors, Uryuu?**

**Ishida: My pleasure. Okay everyone, that concludes chapter four. The next chapter will begin with smut, so you are warned. Thank you and goodbye.**

**Moi: *waves***

**Owari.**


	5. That is The Question

**ATTENTION! SKIP THIS CHAPTER! THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED, AND THIS IS NOT A STORY CHAPTER. PLEASE, CONTINUE! THANK YOU**

Okay people, I'm at a dead loss for the next chapter.

And I'm going to let you decide what's next. There're several options, which are listed below. I will stop taking votes Monday August 4th.

In the last chapter, I left it off as Ichigo wondering ig Grimmjow would bottom. I, personally, am wondering how it would turn out. But I have gotten some reviews saying that it would never happen. And some saying it would. So, please pick and option below, and send it in as a review.

**Smut choices:**

_Grimmjow bottoms and loves it but is a sissy at first._

_Grimmjow doesn't bottom._

_Grimmjow bottoms, loves it, then fucks Ichigo lots and lots._

I am also debating whether they are going to tell people. So I am giving you a choise in this also.

**Secrecy choices:**

**A:**_They don't tell until later chapters._

**B: **_they don't tell, but get caught red handed._

**C: **_They tell a fellow gay couple, who are sworn to secrecy._

I need your help with one more thing. Ig you chose option "C" foe poll 2, vote for a couple here. I could also use help deciding which other gay/lesbian couples will surface first. Vote for those here.

**A:** Ishida/Chad

**B: **Renji/? (If you pick this, then post the name of the person who you would like him paired to. No OCs.)

**C: **Tatsuki/Chizuru

**D: **Orihime/ Rangiku

**E: **Ikkaku/Yumichika

**F: **Urahara/? (If you pick this, then post the name of the person who you would like him paired to. No OCs.)

Whew! wipes forehead that was a lot of work. Once again, I am so sorry for anyone who is waiting for this chapter, but the faster you review, the faster I can start. Once the finishing date for the poll passes, or maybe sooner, I will take this chapter down, and replace it with the real chapter. Thank you so much to those of you who voted and who can't wait for the next chapter. I shall be very busy, as I will also be 

posting tons of one-shots and one-shot series. But those won't be up until this chapter is finished. And, please, give me a couple (the couples I support are listed below) and I will happily do a one-shot for you. ) Thank you, and be sure to vote.

Couples I will write for:

Ichiishi

Sadoichi

Renichi

Uraichi

Grimmichi

Ikkayumi

Ichihitsu

Orimatsu

Tatsuchizu

Renura

Ichihichi

Ichiikka

Oriruki

Ukihitsu

Ichiori

Ichimatsu

Ichiyumi

Ishichad


	6. What Are We?

**Warning: Yaoi. Fluff. Swearing. Grimmichi. No like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**Summary: Grimmjow is new, and Ichigo started school late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!!**

**Author's note: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I had to wait until the last of the votes came in. Grimmjow is bottoming! You are forewarned. My muse was dead. I just haven't been in a writing mood…which is probably why this chapter is so short. Forgive me for that, too. While you're at it, will you forgive me for getting sucked into the Olympics, too? But, I am rambling. So, ignore me, and, ON WITH THE STORY!!Trumpets and drum rolls**

**

* * *

**

Turning to his side, Ichigo was able to let his eyes wander upon the awesomeness that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Fluffing the spiky blue hair, Ichigo sighed to himself. He had finally had time to slow down and think. These past two days had been so hectic. With their as-good-as confessions, having to deal with his crazy dad, and then the lots and _lots _of great sex-really, Grimmjow could _kill_ the _Energizer bunny_-, there just hadn't really been time to stop and think about what they were doing. _What am I to him now? He said I was his first, but that doesn't _really_ mean anything…_ he felt a flash of guilt at thinking Grimmjow that heartless.

Ichigo glanced at the clock. Four forty-five in the morning. No good; they had to get up in an hour and go to school. _God, I really really, really don't wanna go today._

He knew he was thinking about this way too much, but he just couldn't help it! They were both new to this sort of thing. Surely Grimmjow was just as confused... Ichigo huffed and rolled onto his back.

"Ya can't sleep either, ichi?" Ichigo started. Grimmjow's voice was muffled. Ichigo looked over to find Grimmjow still face down in his pillow. He saw Grimmjow's back heave, the flex of finely tuned muscle rippling under slightly pale yet somehow tanned skin. His breath caught. Grimmjow pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing.

"Oh, come on, Grimm, take it like a man," Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, fuck, Berry. If I knew it was gonna hurt this bad, I wouldn't a' let ya stick that _thing _in me in the first place." Grimmjow glared.

Ichigo snorted, "Pansy."

"Oi! I ain't no pansy, ya fruit!" Ichigo didn't miss the duel jibe to his name and his sexuality.

"You so know it was worth it." Ichigo countered.

"So!" Grimmjow huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yea, I'm just that good." Ichigo interlocked his fingers, stretching them out before him, and was rewarded with several loud pops. "'Sides, it only hurts the first time." Grimmjow humph-ed.

They were silent for a while, each wrapped in similar thoughts. Finally Ichigo broke the silence and voiced the question that had been bothering him for some time. "So…" he said hesitantly. "What happens now? I mean…like…what are we?" he glances sidelong at Grimmjow. The blue eyebrows were furrowed. He spoke, "I guess…" he said slowly. "We're together now? If that's what ya want, anyway…" Grimmjow's voice trailed off as he turned to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo snorted. "Do I really gotta spell it out for ya?"

"Maybe." Grimmjow smiled slyly.

"It's. What. I. Want." He said slowly, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. Fastening his mouth to Grimmjow's once more, Ichigo slowly moved to kneel between Grimmjow's thighs. Bringing his knees up, the teal haired one slid his arms around Ichigo's neck. Slowly, Ichigo smoothed his hands over the other's muscled chest and toned stomach, drawing a breath from Grimmjow's lungs. Keeping their lips glued, Ichigo extended an arm, blindly searching the nightstand for the bottle of lube he bought on the way back. Finding it, he one-handedly unscrewed the cap and dipped two fingers in.

Sliding his drenched fingers along Grimmjow's flinching stomach and parted thighs, Ichigo gently circling the puckered entrance. Slipping in a finger, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tongue still against his own, the teal-haired boy getting used to the intrusion. When the ring of muscle offered up no more resistance, the tangerine-haired one slipped in another finger, making a gentle, scissoring motion.

Squeezing Ichigo's sides with his knees, Grimmjow silently signaled Ichigo that he was ready. Ichigo withdrew his fingers, and Grimmjow felt something _much_ bigger prod at his entrance. Grimmjow's hands fisted in Ichigo's hair as the orange-head pushed himself in, inch by inch. Ichigo stilled and Grimmjow let his head fall back onto the hastily piled pillows, hands still buried in Ichigo's spikes.

Keeping his pace even, Ichigo softly lulled out before pushing his way in again. Soft, periodic gasps and light moans escaped Grimmjow as he rocked into Ichigo's gentle thrusts. Pulling Ichigo down by the hair, he whispered, "_Ichigo!_"

Ichigo drove in hard, hitting Grimmjow's prostate perfectly. Grimmjow screamed, urging Ichigo into a more erratic pace. The request was answered, and Ichigo pounded down, Grimmjow's moans and shouts increasing in volume as the pleasure increased in its potency. Dragging blunt nails down the tan back, leaving angry red trails, he heard Ichigo groan his name. It sent him careening to his impending orgasm, and he toppled over into an ecstasy-filled oblivion, clenching around his lover. Ichigo came, spilling into the willing teal-haired boy, with a drawn out moan that resembled Grimmjow's name, and collapsed sideways, panting heavily.

"God, Ichi." Grimmjow turned to his side, wrapping an arm around the other's lean waist. Grimmjow sniggled up to Ichigo, closing his eyes, catching the few moments of the post-sex high, before getting up to shower, pulling Ichigo with him.

* * *

An hour later found both boys sitting in their first period, not listening to a word that came out of their sensei's mouth. Ichigo, chewing on his knuckle, was looking out the window. They had decided not to tell anybody. Well, not yet, at least. But now he was feeling slightly that he wasn't telling his friends.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was thinking about the weekend, as he watched Ichigo nervously bite his finger. He still couldn't believe it. Not the gay thing. No, he had known that for a while. But, Ichigo, the person sitting not three feet from him, liked him. Before, whenever he heard someone say that they were 'in love', it held no meaning. He couldn't picture someone having an emotion as love. Could never believe anyone _really_ did. But, now, when he was with Ichigo, he had no choice but to acknowledge that people-that _he_- actually were able to feel this 'love' that had so eluded him before. It was…wonderful. Invigorating. There was something in knowing that he was one half of a whole. That he was _needed_. Ichigo needed him. And he needed Ichigo. No matter how badly he tried to deny it, they both knew it was true.

He smiled softly at the admission, and turned his gaze to Ichigo's face. His eyes traced the profile of Ichigo's straight nose, the scowling lips, drawn eyebrows, and the balled fist propped beneath his chin. Brown eyes were slightly glazed in thought, and trained out the window. The voice of their sensei prattled on in the background, but Grimmjow's focus was on the face of the boy to his right. He watched as the sun turned the tips and outlines of the orange spikes almost transparent, turning them into an opaque pale tangerine.

The brown eyes swiveled to meet his, and the corner of Ichigo's mouth lifted in a lazy smirk. Grimmjow grinned, and at a later date, Ichigo would swear his boyfriend has got _fangs_. But, now, however he just looked into the blue eyes. The same eyes he had woken up to so many times in just a short while, the same eyes that he had looked into after their first breathtakingly amazing first kiss, and the same eyes that he looked into when he was toppling over the brink of ecstasy. So much had happened since the first time that their eyes met, just a few short weeks ago, it all felt like a dream. He knew it wasn't. A dream could never,ever, manage to be this good.

**

* * *

****Omake:**

**Moi: So, I just noticed that I don't have any captains in here, besides Hitsugaya. I'm not sure if I will change that or not. And if I do the first one mentioned will be Jyushiro.**

**Jyushiro: coughs Thank you, Hoeru! Have some candy!**

**Moi: Buried under piles of treats See? Dontcha just love him to death?**

**Hitsugaya: Not particularly…**

**Jyushiro: Toshiro! Would you-**

**Hitsugaya: Back off with the candy, Ukitake-san!**

**Byakuya: May I ask why you are doing the omake in Kuchiki mansion?**

**Kenpachi: Slaps Byakuya on the back Oh, come on, Kuchiki! Quit bein' such a tight ass!**

**Yachiru: Yea, Bya-kun! You should have a play date with Kenny 'cause Icchi ain't here!**

**Kenpachi: Grins evilly **

**Chibi Byakuya: Eep!**

**Moi: Wow. Okay, well, that's all, folks!**

**Owari.**


	7. Shakespeare

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Swearing. GrimmIchi. Suggestions of Orihime/Rangiku, Yoruichi/Soi Fon, and Tatsuki/Chizuru.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**Summary: Grimmjow is new and Ichigo started late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!**

**I am incredibly sorry for such a late chapter! I could only type this in small increments at a time, as my computer privileges were suspended. Other couples and more mentions of Gotei captains shall come up soon! Again, as an apology, those of you who read my other chapter story, 'Ups and Downs,' a new chapter of that shall be posted as well. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

They'd done it. An entire two weeks without an incident. They cut it damn close, nearly getting caught a number of times, but no one knew. Yet. They had come to an agreement that Ichigo could tell a friend. It was argued later that that friend was part of a couple, so the other would find out eventually, so why not just tell them both? Needless to say, Grimmjow can't deny his little Berry. Especially when he kisses like _that_. But, not today. Today would be a normal day; they would go to their first and second periods, split for third, meet up and go to gym together, then lunch, split again for two periods, then spend their last period together.

It was third period, and Ichigo let his mind wander. They were learning about Shakespeare. Boring. He already read all his plays and all but six of his sonnets, plus most of his poems. He let his imagination explore the corners of his mind, stringing together a short poem. It wasn't very good, but Grimmjow liked it when he recited poetry. He remembered the first time Grimmjow had admitted to it. Who knew he was such a big softy? But, of course, even Ichigo was surprised at his lover's, cuddly, even gentle manner when it came to such things. Who would have thought that the old rough-and-tumble Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was such a hopeless romantic?

Still, Ichigo enjoyed it. Neither of the two really cared about dates or Valentine's day or White day, but their time together was always filled with sentiments and cuddling. Of course, they maintained appearances in public. Not touching but for a punch on the arm or a shove to the shoulder. Their scowls were permanent, as was their bickering. They looked like nothing more than they always had, just friends.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo was startled out of him musings, and turned his eyes away from the window to look at his teacher.

"Yes, Ukitake-sensei?" he asked.

"Name the play in which the character 'Bottom the donkey' was featured."

"A Mid-Summer Night's Dream." Said Ichigo, with a little flick of his wrist. Ukitake eyed him for a moment before coughing into his handkerchief.

"What style of poetry is named after him?"

"Shakespearian Sonnet."

"Name three plays."

"Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and King Lear."

"Very good. Name a poem."

"Blow, Blow Thou Winter Wind." Ukitake was silent for a moment before smiling brightly. "Very good, Kurosaki-kun. You may resume staring out the window." He heard a few giggles emanating from a few girls in the back of the class, and settled for deepening his scowl slightly. But, in spite of himself, the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, and he knew Ukitake didn't miss it. He rested his cheek in his palm and tilted his chin back to the window.

He liked Ukitake. But what he didn't like was the rumors surrounding the two of them. Everyone in their right mind knew that Ukitake was, in fact, not trying to get in his pants. But he was perfectly happy with his frequent substitute, Shunsui Kyoraku. Those few who aren't in their right mind, however, can't go one class period, without making some kind of remark. Ichigo sighed heavily and shook his head. _People are retards._

"Alright, listen up!" the hushed rumors died as Ukitake recited their lengthy homework list. Fifteen chapters! That's crazy!

"But, Ukitake-sensei, that's insane!" Some student with glasses announced from the back of the room.

"Yes, well, if you could be more mature, and actually take the time to realize that I am not, in fact, trying to get in Kurosaki-kun's pants, and it is a simple friendship, the sooner you will not have to read fifteen chapters a night until you finish all of mister Shakespeare's plays, or the year ends. Whichever is first. I will have no more of these silly rumors in my classroom! If I hear one more whisper, this is what the year shall be like! Do I make myself clear?" Ukitake crossed his arms over his chest, looking a great deal sterner that anyone thought possible. A chorus of "Yes, Ukitake-sensei!" answered his question for him.

* * *

Grimmjow's blue eyes darted around the empty locker room before he placed his hands on Ichigo's bare hips, pressing against his back. A teal head dropped onto a lightly tanned shoulder, and Ichigo whispered, "Grimm?" his question went unanswered.

Grimmjow trailed his hands to Ichigo's stomach, holding on to him tighter. Ichigo leaned his head on Grimmjow's, orange and teal clashing brilliantly, and dropped the forgotten shirt in his hands onto the bench behind them. He turned around in the snug embrace, wrapping the fingers of one hand around 

Grimmjow's neck, and brushed their lips together. He pressed in again, slightly harder this time, before pulling away. "Grimm, we should go."

Giving Ichigo one final squeeze, he finally let the strawberry go, freeing Ichigo to slip his shirt over his head. They left the locker room, heading toward their roll-call numbers. Standing in the single file lines their sensei demanded. They bowed when she made her appearance. "Good morning!" She said loudly, hands clasped behind her back.

"Good morning, Soi Fon-sensei!" They shouted in unison. She nodded curtly, showing her approval.

"Warm-ups! Go!" She commanded. The students dropped to the ground in a blur of grey and white, setting up for the grueling warm-up routine she assigned them. It consisted of push-ups, sit-ups, the sit-and-reach, crunches, and standing on one foot for at least a minute. She stretched her students to their physical limits, then demand they go farther. When you are physically fit, she explained, you shall be able to do this with ease. One student in the first week of school was stupid enough to say that no one can do this, not even her. She barked at him to 'shut his fucking mouth,' and proceeded to do the exercises in less than three minutes, without even breaking a sweat. This performance was answered by slack-jawed stares.

There were only three people who could do it off the bat: Kurosaki Ichigo-when he actually arrived at the school-, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and Arisawa Tatsuki. The area was filled with heavy panting, and by the time the last student had finished, most were ready to call a quits. Of course, there was no chance of that happening. They proceeded to the track, running the…_strongly recommended_ ten laps. And, just like the warm-ups, the only ones who finished with ease were Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Tatsuki.

Boredom set in lightly as they walked around the track. The last student crossed the finish mark, and Soi Fon began to shout new instructions for their next activity.

"Soi Fon!" Someone hollered. Everyone turned around to see a tall, dark-skinned woman waving, her voice jovial. Soi Fon grinned. _What's Yoruichi-san doing here…?_

* * *

"Iii-chiii-gooo!" Ichigo ducked quickly, sending Keigo flying into the wall. The brown-haired boy hopped up a moment later. "Ichigo! You're so mean! You never hang out with us anymore! Come on, man! Let's go eat together!" He insisted, tugging at Ichigo's arm. Ichigo grunted, and flung his elbow up, catching Keigo under the chin.

Ichigo turned around, caught Grimmjow's eye discreetly, and left the classroom. Grimmjow finished packing his things, following Ichigo a minute later-as not to arouse suspicion. Keigo was left alone, on the floor.

"Come on, Asano-san! I'm going to leave without you." The short, black-haired boy just walked out the door, flipping open his cellular phone, not even a backward glance.

"I told you not to call me that, Mizuiro!" he sprung up quickly, chasing after the other. "Don't you think it's weird, though?" Keigo added in a stage whisper.

"What's weird, Asano-san?" Mizuiro's eyes never left his phone.

"That Grimmjow guy!" he exclaimed, waving his arms. "Ever since Ichigo came back they've been up to something!"

"You're imagining things, _Asano-san._" Keigo muttered dejectedly to himself before fervently announcing that he was off to follow Ichigo and find out what it was he was up to, mark his words. Mizuiro simply waved him off and set out to buy lunch.

* * *

Ichigo sighed. He nuzzled further into Grimmjow's neck, tightening his hold on the black t-shirt. Grimmjow held him securely, face buried in the orange hair. He always felt like this when this time of the year rolled around. Aki was taking its leave, fuyo steadily moving in. Up until now, he had never had anyone to take the razor-edge off this feeling of loneliness. And now, sitting here with Ichigo, all he could do was be thankful, the loneliness left behind. He clutched Ichigo tighter to him, eyes screwed shut, murmuring promises of never letting go.

Ichigo looked up, and Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly. Ichigo's lips fluttered up his chin, and reached his lips. They laid themselves there softly. Grimmjow ran blunt fingernails down Ichigo's spine, and pressed in closer. Lips parted willingly under familiar touches, and arms slowly wound around necks and waists. Ichigo leaned forward, pressing Grimmjow's back to the cool pavement of the roof. The kiss grew more eager as tongues readily explored each other's mouths.

* * *

Keigo skulked about, dancing theatrically on his tippy-toes. He walked the stairs to the roof, and opened the door, nearly hitting himself with it. He heard a breathy sigh and an intelligible whisper. _Where's it coming from? Behind this?_ He heard it again, a little louder this time. _Definitely. _He plastered his back against the wall, palms splayed, sliding over its surface. Keigo crept silently, barely lifting his feet. He peeked around the corner, and saw shoes. _Jackpot!_ He disappeared around the corner again and pumped his fist in the air. He stuck his head around the corner again, farther this time. His eyes widened, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

With a mortified look on his face, he turned and ran to the other side of the roof top. He arrived out of breath, standing on the edge of his circle of friends. He shouted, waving his arms, "Hey, you gotta-! I mean come on-! Behind the thing-!"

"Asano. Shut-up. Breathe. Then speak," Ishida said lowly, eyes not leaving his sandwich. After several over exaggerated deep breaths, Keigo pointed to the shed covering the stairs. "It's Ichigo!" Orihime looked up. "Did something happen to Kurosaki-kun?" She asked quietly. Rangiku placed an arm around her waist. "No! I can't-! Just come on and look!" He was hopping hysterically now. Tatsuki, who had 

been silent until now, left her place by Chizuru, walked calmly over to Keigo, and promptly punched him on the side of the head. "Just shut your fucking mouth, and show us what you're talking about."

"Tatsuki! You're soo mean!" He whined. She raised a foot in warning. Keigo squeaked and jumped up. "Uh, right, if you'll just, uhm, follow me…?" He looked at Tatsuki. Ishida rolled his eyes and stood, along with everyone else. Walking backwards, Keigo put a finger to his lips in a _shush_ gesture, and walked to the stair entrance on his toes. He put a finger to his lips again, and motioned for everyone to look around the corner.

* * *

Grimmjow rolled them over, settling himself between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo brought his knees up to hug Grimmjow's waist. He lifted his hips, only the layers of denim separating the much desired skin-to-skin contact. Grimmjow's hands fit onto Ichigo's lower back as he flipped them over again. His breath hitched as Ichigo scorched his skin with touches and gentle kisses. Ichigo smirked. He moved his mouth up Grimmjow's neck, and to his chin. He sucked and bit, bursting the blood vessels and creating a rather large, dark purple mark. He licked the mark apologetically and touched his lips tenderly to Grimmjow's. Said person's tongue poked out past his lips, meeting Ichigo's. Outside of mouths, tongues twined around each other, and hands sought their partners.

Lips connected again, and their tongues slowed. Breathing deeply through his nose Ichigo reached up and tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's hair. He gasped loudly and clutched tighter to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" they stopped, and slid their eyes open. Ichigo detangled his lips and tongue from Grimmjow's, and sat up. He looked into the faces of his bewildered friends, and said, "Yea, Inoue?"

* * *

**Omake:**

**Moi: *Down on her knees begging fervently* I'm so sorry everyone! I can't believe it took me so long for this chapter! And I'm still not very happy with it; it's so rushed. I also apologize for the cliff-hanger.**

**Urahara: *Pats her back comfortingly* Aww, there, there. It's alright. I think you did a wonderful job.**

**Moi: *Sniffles* R-really?**

**Urahara: Would I lie to you? pulls her into his chest and hugs her**

**Moi: *Swoons and whispers* yay!**

**Owari/**


	8. On Hiatus

ATTENTION READERS!!!!!!!!!

"The Six and the Strawberry" and "Ups and Downs" are on HIATUS!!!!! They are temporarily discontinued due to my next to none access of the computer. I will possibly be posting scattered one-shots that are separate from the two stories above. I am insanely sorry for all me fans that are telling me to haul ass and get these new chapters out. And I hope they- and you- will forgive me. DO NOT COMMENT OR REVIEW ON THIS PAGE AS YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REVIEW THE ACTUAL CHEPTER WHEN IT DOES COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you and forgive me

-


	9. The Coming Out

**Warning: Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Swearing. GrimmIchi. Suggestions of Orihime/Rangiku, Yoruichi/Soi Fon, and Tatsuki/Chizuru. Other couples shall be established later.**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

**Summary: Grimmjow is new and Ichigo started late. What will occur between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!**

**I am incredibly sorry for such a late chapter! I know I said that this was on Hiatus, but I got my computer back!! Yay! Other couples and more mentions of Gotei captains shall come up soon! Thank you for not hating me, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime squeaked.

"Yea?" he said. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, looking around at all his friends. Most were gaping (though not looking all that surprised); Renji looked downright _pissed_, Uryuu and Rangiku just looked smug, Keigo was pointing, Mizuiro was texting, and Rukia looked…saddened. Ichigo was almost relieved at his friends. So far so good…

Everyone gaped. They had just found their _good friend_ almost having _sex_ with another _guy_, and all he could say was _yea_?! What the fuck! Not even the fact that it was a guy; only the fact that he _didn't tell anybody_! I mean, what's that shit!?

"What the hell Ichigo!?" several of his friends shouted in unison. He wobbled a bit, shocked at their (Renji's) volume, but regained his composure. He sat up, and placed his palms, fingers in, on his thighs. _Shit._ _Well, might as well get this over with._ "What's everyone over here for?"

By this time Renji was red in the face and shaking with anger. The group turned Renji around. Mizuiro followed him, keeping him calm. They ushered Orihime forward, and she kneeled beside him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, w-we just want to know," She glanced over to where Renji had disappeared. "…h-how come Kurosaki-kun didn't tell us he is with Grimmjow-kun?" she said, gesturing at Grimmjow. She really _did_ sound sincere, and maybe a little hurt by her forced ignorance. Well, they were going to tell her anyway…

"Because I didn't want anybody to know?" he shifted his eyes away. It was hard to explain, and he couldn't find any words. He just didn't want to tell anybody. It was like when you wake up in the morning and don't want to take a shower, but you know you stink. You know you have to, but you can't say _why_ you don't want to. It was the only thing that he could compare it too, as odd as it sounded. She looked at him with questioning eyes, and he proceeded to elaborate his shower simile. Needless to say, Orihime picked up on his logic immediately. After all, she had confided in him that she had felt the same way when she started seeing Rangiku-san.

"I mean, even if you guys are all cool with shit like this, it's still hard to say it out loud. You get it, right?" Ichigo mumbled. He was rambling nervously, something he has _never ever_ done before. But, then again, he has also _never ever_ been in this situation before. She nodded. "D-does Kurosaki-kun think he is up to talking to Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-san and Keigo-kun and everyone else?"

Before Ichigo could answer, however, Renji blustered around the corner, back into view.

"Ichigo! What the fu-!"

"Renji!" Rukia interjected. "Shut up! Ichigo was about to explain!" Renji crossed his arms, looking thoroughly pissed, and glared down at Ichigo. "Well?" He said testily. Ichigo set his jaw, struggling not to yell, and said, "I love him." in a rush. Renji's eyes widened. He inhaled calmingly and his lids drifted shut slowly. He let his breath out silently through a small gap between his lips and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Rukia smiled, Tatsuki put her arm around Chizuru, Orihime laid her head on Matsumoto's shoulder, the side of Toshiro's mouth lifted, and Uryuu crossed his arms, looking down to hide his shy grin. Good. That was very good. Considering he was very nervous. He took a deep breath, not sure where to go now, but feeling a bit more confidant. He looked at them all, standing up, and he realized that the proper way to do this was to face them all. Grimmjow was important to him. They needed to get that he was serious about this. He stood, pulling Grimmjow with him, who had been silent so far. Everyone was quiet, then Orihime squeaked, "Oh! You guys don't know Grimmjow-kun! Everyone, this is Grimmjow-kun! Grimmjow-kun, this is Rangiku-san, Rukia-chan, Ishida-kun and Hitsugaya-kun, Chad, Tatsuki-chan and Chizuru-chan, Mizuiro-kun, Abari-kun, and Keigo-kun!" She pointed to them all in turn. Matsumoto waved enthusiastically.

Grimmjow raised his hand in a lazy wave and said, "hey." Ichigo glanced at him from the corner, silently asking him to be nice. He obliged by doing something very surprising. He looked at them all and smirked a bit, saying, "Berry didn't tell me you guys were all so quiet." Eyes previously awkwardly wandering snapped to him, and their owners grinned, relieved as the tension began to drain away, even a little.

Renji still looked jaded.

Ichigo felt guilty. He didn't like not telling his friends, but, he just wasn't _ready_. But, how could he make Renji see that it wasn't a personal vendetta. He trusted Renji with his life. He just didn't trust himself about his feelings. It had all happened so fast. They had _met_, what, a month and a half ago? He was still unsure of his feelings; reluctant to call this love, he had avoided telling his friends. Well, Keigo ruined all that and now the damage was done. He had said it out loud, to all his friends, when he had barely said it to Grimmjow himself.

Little conversations had sprouted among his friends, a good sign that they weren't too mad at him for sneaking around them all this time. He caught Uryuu's and tilted his head in Toshiro's direction. Ishida blushed and scowled at him, turning back to his conversation with Orihime, sneaking a few looks at the little genius out of the corners of his own eyes. Ichigo grinned, and Matsumoto made her way over to them. She grandly declared herself to be Matsumoto Rangiku, girlfriend of Inoue Orihime and good buddy to Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked and introduced himself and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ichigo's boyfriend and a good screw to boot.

Rangiku laughed. She eyed Grimmjow up and down appraisingly. He had seen that look before; Grimmjow had called it "eye-molesting." She turned to Ichigo, giving him a big, toothy smile before punching him on the shoulder. "Nice one, Ichigo!" she declared loudly. Ichigo shook his head at her grandeur, taking the statement in silent approval. Orihime came wandering to her side. A look in Uryuu's direction revealed that he was currently occupying himself with having a debate with Toshiro. Ichigo grinned. When the blue-haired bastard was going to just go for it, no one knew. But they all hoped it would be soon. All the tip-toeing was getting annoying.

But, even so, he wouldn't push them. Heaven knows that Toshiro would probably kill him. Ichigo looked around for Renji, spotting the red-head sitting alone. He left Grimmjow's side and made his way over. He stopped a few feet from Renji, hands in his pockets. Renji didn't look up. Ichigo stepped forward and said, "Renji." Renji still didn't look up. Ichigo kept talking.

"Even if you don't talk, it won't matter. It'll make it easier. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, man. I didn't tell anybody. It wasn't just you. Absolutely no one knew. And I wanted to tell you guys. I hated NOT telling you guys. I just wasn't READY to say anything yet. I needed some time to figure it out." Ichigo stopped. Renji still didn't look up. Ichigo turned to walk away.

"Is it real?" Renji asked quietly. Ichigo was silent for a moment before saying, "Yea, Renji, I think it is." Renji nodded minutely. "Thanks for listening, Renji," Ichigo said before turning and walking back to Grimmjow, who was cornered by Orihime, being told how delicious her new yam-and-olive cookies are. Matsumoto was standing way out of the way or her girlfriend's flailing arms. Ichigo stopped beside her. They stood quietly for a moment, letting the spectacle unfold before them.

"I'm happy for you, Ichigo," Matsumoto said, her eyes staring ahead. Ichigo's eyes drifted to the sky.

"Thanks, Rangiku."


	10. Rain

**Warning: Yaoi. Swearing. Angst.**

**Disclaimer: Come on…**

**Summary: Grimmjow is new, and Ichigo is late. What will blossom between these two oddballs? Why, love, of course!**

* * *

Ichigo felt so…_good_. With the burden of keeping Grimmjow a secret from his friends off his chest, he could spend more time with them-with Grimmjow there, too, of course. He could talk to them normally again. Well, he _was_ having one minor problem. Renji was keeping distance between them, and was awkward on the rare occasion that they were left alone in a room together. Renji had even resorted to giving him the cold shoulder, and ignoring him in classes. He hadn't been mad with Yumichika and Ikkaku-san when they got together. Or with Orihime and Rangiku-san. Had he done something else?

No matter how much Ichigo thought about this, he could only come up with one reason as to _why_ Renji would start acting like this. But that couldn't be. Renji couldn't be _jealous_, could he?

But, as Grimmjow had pointed out, if Renji was jealous, there was nothing Ichigo could do besides leave him. The mere thought of this made Ichigo grow morose. Grimmjow was heartened by this reaction, and promptly dragged Ichigo to the bedroom to "make his little berry feel better."

And so that was what brings us to the current point in time. Ichigo was fast asleep, pillowed against Grimmjow's arm, Grimmjow's fingers drawing lazy patterns along Ichigo's ribs. He gazed fondly at the man cuddled into his side, breathing in the peach-scented orange hair.

This was too good to be true. In fact, Grimmjow was certain of it. But don't take that the wrong way. It was, by no means, a lack of faith in Ichigo. It was a lack of faith in everybody else. In himself. He sighed. Winter always does that to him. The bleak but very beautiful weather is potent. It makes him see the hurt of everyday life. Because life was like a winter storm. Calm and still, but then a violent tempest, emotion and rage and violence washing away everything you knew. Yes. Life was just like winter.

He turned and snuggled into Ichigo, wanting to cry, but the tears not coming. The tears never come. Not anymore.

He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

* * *

The morning was grey, clouds blending seamlessly with the sunless sky. Grimmjow sat on the roof of his building, eyes trained on the horizon. The cold air pressed on his bare torso, and he closed his eyes, letting it wash over him, drowning all his other senses.

A rain drop fell and landed on his back. He turned his face to the sky, waiting patiently until rain clung to his eyelashes, drooping his hair, rolling off his body in little waves. Until he was soaked to the bone, so numb to everything but the icy rain pelting his body gently, proving everything he ever thought.

He skimmed his fingers over the surface of the puddle steadily collecting beneath him, gasping at the ethereal feel of the immaterial emotion pouring from the sky, of the beckoning coldness.

He'd been out here too long. Ichigo was probably awake and wondering where he was. _Ichigo…_

* * *

Ichigo was, in fact, awake. He stood shirtless in Grimmjow's kitchen, arms crossed over his chest, watching the rain ripple down the window. The light on the coffee pot blinked, and Ichigo reached for a pair of mugs. He waited silently for Grimmjow. He knew where Grimmjow was, and what he was doing; he had done it so many times himself. He knew that Grimmjow would be soaking when he came back inside. He knew that Grimmjow would look hopeless. He knew that Grimmjow would need to be left alone, then have company forced on him. He knew.

So he wasn't all that surprised when dripping arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist, and he felt a cold body pressing itself to his back. He let himself be held, saying nothing, and saying nothing still when Grimmjow retreated.

* * *

Grimmjow stood under the shower spray, the temperature adjusted to the coldest it would go. He ran shampooed fingers through his hair, not bothering to bring it to a lather before rinsing it out. He sank to his knees, so much like he did when sitting in the rain, and let the freezing water pelt him. He sat like that, letting the numbness reclaim him, before turning around and turning the water to a temperature that should rightfully be dubbed "scalding." He braced his hands on the tile before him, pressing against it as the heat fought its way through the numbness, turning his skin a bright red and setting his nerves on fire. He gritted his teeth, letting the waves of pain wash through him.

He hated how he was during the winter. Hated that he was this strange mix of calm, anger, and sadness. He hated that in winter, he was sad that the things that made him happy made him happy. He was angry that he was sad about loving Ichigo, when they both knew that that wasn't how he really felt. He hated that he was numb.

But he loved that Ichigo was the only one who could make the numbness go away. Loved that only Ichigo could relight the fire that was doused. And so, having successfully boiled himself, Grimmjow shut the water off, toweled himself dry and walked into the kitchen in his starkers. Needless to say, this prompted laughter to bubble up in Ichigo's throat, and he could hold it in no longer when Grimmjow began to pour himself some coffee.

Grimmjow heard him and turned, an inquiring eyebrow raised.

"What?" He said.

Ichigo tried to stifle his laughs, only succeeding in turning them into giggles.

"Do you have any idea," Ichigo chortled. "How funny you look right now?" Grimmjow tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No." he decided. "No I do not."

"Dude, you're _pouring coffee_ fucking _naked_, standing _in the middle of your kitchen_." Ichigo said, laughing again. Grimmjow grinned.

* * *

"He's definitely jealous." Rangiku said. Ichigo gaped at her.

"How do you know?" he demanded.

"Ichigo, love, everybody knows." Yumichika patted him on the shoulder. Ichigo stared at the circle surrounding him. Yumichika, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Uryuu, and Orihime looked back at him.

"Wh-what are you talking about!" Ichigo sputtered. The groups eyes turned to Orihime. She kneeled in front of him.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said gently, "Renji-kun has loved you very much, for a very long time…" she looked up into his face. Ichigo sat, stunned. Orihime put her two hands on top of his. He snapped out of his reverie and looked down at her. "R-Renji…l-_loves_ me…?" he stammered.

Orihime nodded. "Just like I did, Kurosaki-kun."

"But…but why didn't he say anything?"

"He was afraid, Kurosaki-kun. He was afraid to tell you how much he loved you, because he didn't want to lose you. He could bare Kurosaki-kun not loving him back, but he couldn't bare losing Kurosaki-kun as a friend, too. Again, he is just like how I was." Orihime explained softly.

"Oh, man," Ichigo groaned. "And I let you guys find out like that- he must hate me now."

Orihime shook her head. "Renji-kun doesn't hate Kurosaki-kun. He is happy that Kurosaki-kun has Grimmjow-kun to love him. He is just sad that he isn't the one to love Kurosaki-kun. He wants Kurosaki-kun to be happy, even if he is not the one to do it." Ichigo stared. He felt like such a bastard. He had had no idea…

* * *

**Omake:**

**Moi: So, people, as you can see, this was a bit of a bullshit/plot developing chapter. It'll be like this for a while, since I need to get the conflict between Renji and Ichigo to spread out a bit. But I'm workin' on getting our Renji some lovin'! Buuuuuuut, before all that, I have someone here who would like to giva a shout out to some very special and dedicated reviewers!**

**Urahara: *Flutters fan* Hello! As Hoeru has said, I am here to say hello to some very dedicated reviewers! First off, to GoddesOfWrath and Roman C Lee for sticking with this story from the beginning. To Mithras151 for all her amazing reviews that always make me laugh. To xXSilver0BladesXx for flooding my inbox with reviews, and to , who gets a hug from " The Man With the Sexy Hat!" *Huggles***

**Ichigo: *Feels like a bastard***

**Moi: I know! I have to make him angsty for a little while for everything to work. But don't worry! He has Grimm-chan to make him all better!**

**Grimmjow: Oh yeeaah. *is already plotting***

**Ichigo: ***_**Still**_** feels like a bastard***


End file.
